


The red car situation

by Kissthemoon



Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthemoon/pseuds/Kissthemoon
Summary: There is a black search and Yixing is amused.Tiny, tiny drabble about the mess a few days ago. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 85





	The red car situation

"Ge?" Yibo receives Yixing's phonecall, a bit confused he would call him so late at night. These days have been exhausting and he had long been in bed. 

"I can't believe you would get me involved in a black hot search and I didn't even get an actual car!" says Yixing on the other side of the line. He sounds amused, Yibo has no clue what he's talking about. 

"A car, ge?"

"A red lambo, fancy food and a ride. When am I getting any of that?" Yibo is very, very confused now. His brain, still sluggish from the sleep, isn't helping at all. Yixing laughs. "Yibo, is it possible you don't know anything yet?" 

"About what?" He asks feeling clumsy. 

"You have dating rumors yet again, didi. Not the heiress this time, but yours truly." Yibo is more sure than ever that this must be a prank call. 

"How?" His brain cannot process anything at the moment but at least he feels more aware. 

"Some blind item claiming a star was dating somebody with a red car. You, of course, were suspect number one as the most sought after bachelor in China."

All Yibo can do is laugh. "How did you even get dragged into it then?"

"Because of unexpected love, now I'm your sugar baby, didi." He's enjoying it, the bastard. 

"Stop it, ge. It's not funny." Just extremely ridiculous. What has his life become? 

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, it is hilarious to me. Your boyfriend got involved as well though. We can be a threesome now." Yixing teases, clearly, he has too much time in his hands now, Yibo really should help him get a date, but now he has a more pressing issue at hand. 

"Zhange? What about Zhange?" 

"Oh, you know your fans." Indeed, Yibo can see how this went. Xiao Zhan is snoring softly next to him, looking like an angel, the most beautiful of them all. "I can tell your brain zoned out just now, didi." Yixing says fondly. 

"He's with me tonight." Yibo confesses. Xiao Zhan had grumped at the sound of the incoming call at first, but he must have been tired because he's away in dreamland right now. 

"Ah, young love." Yixing pronounces. "I'll leave you to it then, didi. Have fun with your boyfriend. You guys deserve it. Say hi for me."

"I will." Yibo promises before hanging up. He laughs quietly at the ridiculousness of the situation, arms wrapping Xiao Zhan in a tight hug that startles the man out of sleep. 

"Yibo?" He asks groggily. 

"I'm here baby." He says leaving a kiss on his lips ready to sleep again. 

Whatever the mess is about, they can deal with it tomorrow. Right now, he only wants to bask in the love he feels for the person in his arms.


End file.
